


Alone in a Crowd

by akahime4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, a homage to Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves by ISeeFire . I just can’t get enough of it! Bilba the dwobbit here feeling mighty insecure in her ball gown. Normally she likes to hide her numerous scars from a traumatic upbringing, but is convinced by Dis to wear it for Fili’s coming of age ceremony. Bilba  is none too excited about being in a crowded room with people she does not know, and all these stares are making her even more uncomfortable… Ah, my dear dwobbit. If only you knew how striking you are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232) by [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire). 



> I. AM. DONE. FINALLY FINISHED! Took me a lot of research to get even the basics of Photoshop down, The results, however, were worth it, I LOVE THIS. All the sleepless nights are worth it! Now for my other projects….


End file.
